koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Ishida
Akira Ishida (石田 彰, Ishida Akira, born November 2, 1967 in Nisshin, Aichi) is a Japanese voice actor who is currently affiliated with the voice actor company, Peerless Gerbera. He spent his twenties doing odd jobs and part-time positions before he decided to enroll in college. After his graduation at Nihon University, his career as a voice actor started in the 1990s. Ishida is camera shy and doesn't like to make too many public appearances. Although vocal about his various likes and dislikes, he doesn't consider himself a chatty or lively person with his curt responses. Since 2002, Ishida refuses to sing character image songs. He states he doesn't think they're necessary for his career and may ruin the character's image. At the same time, he also admits he is embarrassed to participate in them and isn't confident in his singing skills. Since he is a voice actor who is overwhelmingly popular with female fans, Ishida's announcement of his decision was distressing. If he is caught singing a tune, it's usually within a group performance or jokingly as a parody. Ishida has a wide vocal range, but he is often cast for attractive characters with his "dominate male" tone in the anime or game industry, namely Katsura Kotarou in Gintama, the version of Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai in Gensoumaden Saiyuuki, and Gaara from the Naruto series. He has expressed multiple times that he likes it when male voice actors act out female roles since it's an interesting break from normal acting (Ishida himself has voiced Julia from ICE as a testament to this). This maybe related to his earnest desire to perform more cheerful roles, as most of his characters tend to be dark and depressing. Works with Koei *Seo - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Yuuya Narumi (protagonist) - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Touya - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Ran Mashimo - Dark Hunter *Yasuaki Abe (Abe no Yasuaki) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, and 100man-nin, Ultimate) *Yasutsugu Abe (Abe no Yasutsugu) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Ridvan - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Vayne Aurelius - Atelier series *Asvin - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Yasuaki Abe, Yasutsugu Abe, Ridvan - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi *Kongōyasha Myō-Oh - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Zowie, Kazuya - Gitaroo-Man *NPC type - Nobunaga no Yabou Online *Athrun Zala - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; reprise of his original role in SEED and SEED DESTINY *Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Cavendish - One Piece: Pirate Warriors titles; reprise of his role in the anime Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' (Hatsuharu only: via video feed) *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa & Live ~ Haruka Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance Live ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3 ~ Angelique & Hakuranaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Angelique & Hakuranaru Toki no Naka de'' External Links *[http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201511250081/ Haruka 3 drama CD Hana no Nagori cast commentary] Category:Voice Actors